Nowadays, congestion in mobile communication networks is expected to occur more frequently due to introduction of flat-rate services. To address such a case, a mobile communication system may be configured to reject calls from a mobile station of a subscriber of a flat-rate service or a heavy user for the purpose of preservation of radio resource, but there is concern that the mobile station will repeatedly make calls after the rejection.
As a countermeasure for such concern, a mobile communication system of the 3GPP defines a scheme for temporarily stopping calls from a mobile station having failed in establishing a connection.